Anniversary
by OnyxLevender
Summary: Sasuke seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang sedang naik daun dan terkenal diseluruh jepang saat ini. Berdoa untuk hubungannya dengan Hinata gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Ia berharap semoga Hinata tidak pernah menjauh darinya sekarang dan sampai kapan pun./Gak pandai buat summary,,,,/SasuHina /Mind to RnR


**Aniversary**

 **OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer Masashi kishimoto**

 **(U Sasuke & H Hinata)  
**

 **Genre:** **Romance  
**

 **Warning!** **Typo, Ooc ,EYD dan kemungkinan masih banyak lagi,** _  
_

**Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA Minna.**

 **^^Maaf jika mengecewakan^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi yang cerah sangat baik untuk memulai hari yang indah. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan model rambut emo baru saja keluar dari apartementnya, Uchiha Sasuke itulah nama pemuda tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang sedang naik daun dan terkenal diseluruh jepang saat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat melihat kalender lewat aplikasi ponselnya. Tidak, ia bukan tersenyum karena akan mendapatkan undian berhadiah dan mengadakan tur konser atau apapun semacamnya. Melainkan ia senang karena hari yang ditunggunya akan segera tiba 3 hari lagi. Sebuah peringatan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai kapan pun. Apa lagi peringatan itu selalu membuatnya teringat dengan sosok yang selalu ia rindukan setiap saat. Sosok seorang wanita yang memiliki tempat istimewa di hatinya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman Sasuke hilang tak berbekas. Sial, ia lupa jika besok siang ia harus terbang ke Korea untuk tur konsernya dan melakukan jumpa fansnya di korea selama dua hari.

Aargghhh! Jadwalnya di akhir bulan sangat-sangat padat, lalu bagaimana dengan hari jumat yang spesialnya? Apa ia akan melewati peringatan itu? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, itu adalah hari yang paling ditunggu dan di nantikanya jadi tidaklah mungkin dia bisa melewatkannya begitu saja, setidaknya di masih memiliki waktu luang di hari jum'at, Yaa dia pasti bisa merayakan peringatan tersebut bersama orang yang di cintainya.

"Kenapa dengan wajah jelekmu itu, Sasuke-kun?"

Tanpa menoleh pun Sasuke sudah tahu siapa si pemilik suara itu. Apa lagi dengan mengatainya demikian. Karena itu Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Sasuke-kun, lusa aku ingin pergi menjumpai Otou-san, apa kau bisa menemaniku?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan mengernyitkan dahi, "kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang Hime? Kau tahu sendirikan kalau besok aku harus terbang ke Korea selama dua hari" Ucapan Sasuke membuat wajah Hinata lesu.

"Yaudah kalau emang kau gak bisa menemani ku, aku bisa pergi sendiri" Ucap Hinata sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu jika saat ini Hinata kecewa padanya karena lusa ia tidak mungkin bisa menemani Hinata. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai seorang publik figur, tentu saja ia harus bersikap profesional dan menjalankan semua jadwalnya dengan baik.

"H _uh,, Sialllll_!" Sasuke mengacak kesal rambutnya. Jika sudah begini, ia tahu sekali bagaimana sikap Hinata nantinya. Hinata pasti merajuk dengan sangat menyebalkan dan pastinya besok dia harus pergi ke bandara sendirian tanpa ada orang yang paling di cintanya yang akan menemaninya ke bandara. Ugh!

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seperti dugaan Sasuke. Hinata tidak ikut mengantarnya ke bandara dan tidak ada pesan apa-apa. Saat ia mencoba menghubungi Hinata pun ponselnya tidak aktif, ia jadi yakin sekali kalau Hinata benar-benar marah besar padanya. Terlebih lagi Hinata sudah tidak ada di apartementnya saat ia membuka mata. Gadis itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun. Bahkan sarapan pagi yang biasanya Hinata suguhkan pun tidak ada.

"Kenapa kau gelisah sekali, Sasuke?" Tanya Kabuto sang Manajer yang menaikan satu alisnya. "Dan kemana Princess kesayanganmu? Kenapa dia tidak ikut?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus "Hinata sedang marah padaku, _Kabuto_." Jawab Sasuke.

Sedangkan si Manajer justru memutar matanya. Bosan dan jengah sekali, jika Sasuke sudah mengatakan tengah bertengkar dengan sang kekasih. Ia sungguh heran, karena Sasuke dan Hinata itu hobi sekali untuk bertengkar gak bisa akur. Dimana pun, dan kapan pun, agaknya pertengkaran itu selalu saja terjadi. Entah itu karena perdebatan kecil, atau malah karena Sasuke yang cemburu buta dengan Hinata.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang membuatmu bertengkar dengan Hinata?"

"Hinata memintaku untuk menemaninya Besok menemui Otou-sannya, tapi _Kabuto kau_ tahu sendiri kalau sekarang aku harus ke Korea. Dan tidak akan pulang hingga 2 hari ke depan nanti, jadi bagaimana bisa aku menemaninya? Karena itu dia marah."

Menghela nafas, Manajer yang selalu mengatur jadwal Sasuke itu kemudian kembali melirik Sasuke. "Sudahlah, Hinata tidak akan mungkin berlama-lama untuk marah padamu. Bisa jadi besok Hinata sudah memaafkanmu. Lagian kaliankan emang selalu begitu, selalu bertengkar tapi gak bisa marahan berlama-lama."

Sasuke tidak menggubris lagi ucapan Manajernya. Karena entah kenapa, saat ini Sasuke merasa Hinata benar-benar marah. Selama ini ia memang selalu bertengkar dengan Hinata. Mulai dari hal kecil, sampai hal yang paling menyebalkan pun sudah pernah ia rasakan. Bahkan dulu, hubungannya dengan Hinata sempat hampir saja kandas karena kebohongannya saat itu. Beruntung Hinata masih mau memaafkan kesalahannya dulu.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sasuke. Jangan melamun terus."

Teguran itu membuat Sasuke mengejap dari lamunan. Ia mengedarkan mata, melihat bandara Seoul yang selalu ramai dengan para wartawan yang memotret dirinya.

Ia pun tersenyum tipis, senang karena walau pun Hinata tidak bisa mengantarnya, namun setidaknya ada Manejer dan orang tua yang selalu setia untuk mengantar dan menyambutnya di mana pun.

Setelah menarik nafas dan memakai jaket beserta topi hitam lebarnya, Sasuke pun keluar dan langsung di sambut dengan beberapa jepretan kamera.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Dan di sinilah Sasuke berada, di restoran hotel berbintang tepatnya di ruang VVIP bersama kedua orang tua dan manajer beserta beberapa staffnya. Meski pun ia senang karena semua acaranya berjalan dengan lancar dan kini dia mengadakan perayaan keberhasilan konselnya kali ini kembali bersama orang tuanya, namun tetap saja ia merasa masih ada yang kurang. Sang kakak dan kekasihnya yang tidak ikut serta.

Argh! Benar-benar sialan!

Di tempat yang sama, ibu Sasuke tersenyum melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya.

 _'Kaa-san, bagaimana acara di sana?'_

Itu pesan dari kekasih putranya. Mikoto meminta Hinata menanggilnya sebagaimana Sasuke dan Itachi memanggilnya Ya, sejak dari tadi, wanita penuh keibuan ini selalu bertukar pesan dengan calon menantunya itu . Sasuke yang melihat keanehan ibunya pun dibuat heran.

"Apa itu pesan dari Hinata, _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Bukan, ini hanya para pelayan yang bertanya soal stok bahan makanan di Restaurant milik Uchiha." Katanya berdusta, dan sayangnya Sasuke yang memiliki otak jenius dengan mudah saja untuk di kelabui oleh ibunya.

 _'Acaranya lancar, Hinata-chan. Tapi wajah Sasuke sangat kusut seperti pakaian lusuh.'_

Wanita itu terkekeh sendiri dengan pesan yang diketiknya. Tapi memang kenyataanya seperti itu, sejak acara makan malam dimulai wajah Sasuke nampak tidak bersemangat dan tentu saja semakin kacau dengan model rambut emonya yang Acak-acakan. Sasuke menjadi tidak karuan.

 _'Biarkan saja, Kaa-san. Itu lebih bagus, sekali-kali Sasuke-kun emang perlu di begitukan.'_

Mikoto mengangguk, ia setuju dengan yang di katakan Hinata. Lagi pula, kapan lagi ia bisa melihat wajah anaknya yang terkesan dingin dan cuek bisa kacau karena kekasihnya sendiri? Pikir wanita itu dengan tersenyum.

Ibu kandung Uchiha Sasuke ini tidak tahu saja kalau sebenarnya Hinata sering menjadi biang keladi dan sumber kekesalan Sasuke selama ini. Singkatnya, gadis cantik dengan surai indigo itu selalu saja berhasil membuat Sasuke naik darah karena tingkahnya. Tapi bagaimana pun tingkah Hinata, faktanya Sasuke sangat mencintai gadis itu.

.

.

Pukul satu dini hari, acara makan malam perayaan keberhasilan acaran Sasuke telah selesai. Dengan malas Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel menuju kamarnya. Hari ini cukup lelah, bukan hanya tenaganya saja, tapi pikirannya pun demikian.

Demi apapun, ia sungguh merindukan Hinata. Sangat! Bagaimana ia tidak rindu kalau komunikasinya dengan Hinata tidak berjalan baik saat ini?. Ditambah lagi dengan Hinata yang sedang ngambek karena dia tidak bisa menemani Hinata menemui Otou-sannya. Lengkap sudah kekesalan Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke terdiam saat tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, ia mengerut heran dengan bunga beserta sebuah lukisan hancur berkarakter dirinya yang tergantung di depan pintu dan Sebuah note kecil dengan gaya tulisan cacing kepanasan membuat kerutan dahi Sasuke semakin dalam. Ia tahu siapa pemilik tulisan itu.

 _Congratulations for your show my lovely._

 _Aishiteru, and I Love you!'_

"Cih," cibir Sasuke yang menarik note kecil itu dengan gemas. "Gadis menyebalkan!" Dengusnya yang membuka kunci kamar sambil membawa tulisan cacing kepanasan itu.

Sejak ia tiba di sini, Hinata tidak mau menjawab panggilannya, lalu sekarang dengan tiba-tibanya tulisan Hinata mengantung indah di daun pintu kamarnya. Yang benar saja!

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, kegelapan yang langsung menyambut Sasuke. Tentu saja gelap, karena Sasuke memang mematikan lampu sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar hotelnya.

Menarik nafas, kemudian jemari Sasuke bergerak-gerak—berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Setelah menemukan benda yang di carinya Sasuke langsung menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Begitu ruangan terang benderang, Sasuke menganga dengan keadaan kamarnya. Sementara Hinata tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti bayangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa banyak sekali bungkusan kado berserakan di kamar ku?" Sasuke beranjak dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Hinata sendiri mengikuti Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan kado dariku, tapi dari fans-fansmu yang mengirimnya didepan pintu. Karena itu aku membawanya masuk."

"Lalu kue ini apa?"

Hinata mendengus dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sangat tidak bermutu. Cih! "Kau tidak lihat dengan tulisannya, hah?!"

Sasuke terdiam, membaca tulisan di atas kue itu.

 ** _'Happy Anniversary 3 month, Sasuke-kun'_**

Kemudian Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan mendapatkan kejutan ini. Ia kira Hinata pura-pura lupa, atau bahkan melupakan peringatan hari ini. Tapi ternyata…

"Sial! Kau selalu saja berhasil membuatku marah dengan segala ulahmu." Cibir Sasuke

Hinata hanya tertawa geli menanggapin ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tiup saja lilin-lilin ini." Kemudian Hinata menyalahkan lilinnya dengan senang.

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke hanya bisa menahan kesal dengan kelakuan gadis mungil yang selalu membuatnya marah ini. Sasuke pun memejam mata dan berdoa untuk hubungannya dengan gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Ia berharap semoga Hinata tidak pernah menjauh darinya sekarang dan sampai kapan pun. Begitu pun dengan Hinata

Dan setelah selesai berdoa Sasuke dan Hinata meniup lilin-lilinnya dalam sekali tiup, lilin-lilin itu mati dan menyisahkan kepulan putih yang mengudara

.

.

 **===The End===**

 **.**

 **A/N: Maaf jika hasilnya Hancur, Fict ini spesial untuk orang yang saya cintai.**

 **Kritik Saran bahkan Flame akan author terima dengan lapang dada. Silakan di review setelah membaca fic author yang abal-abal ini.**

 **Salam hangat dari saya untuk para** **Senpai dan Reader**

 **OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to RnR**_


End file.
